


Looking Forward

by queen_egotist



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/pseuds/queen_egotist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday is boring for Law, but it changed when he found someone interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aniprincess_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniprincess_13/gifts).



> First, this is unbeta'ed.  
> Second, it's my first LawLu fic.  
> Third, for my Bff's bday!♡

It was another boring day and the holiday vacation is nearing. Trafalgar Law was somehow not in the mood to mingle with anyone and he must take flight before his classmates, Sanji and Zoro, drag him along with them. They would definitely take him to a karaoke bar in which they would sing their hearts out. Law’s eardrums haven’t fully recovered from last week’s rendezvous, so he took his bag and wore his coat then marched swiftly to the door once the bell rang, announcing the end of today’s class. He sauntered the corridors quickly and skipped the flight of stairs. As he approached the lockers, he heard his friends’ voices as they squabble inarticulately. Law’s heart froze and hid behind one of the lockers, bumping into someone shorter than him with a weird “Shi Shi Shi” laugh and straw hat.

 “Who would wear such thing in school?” he thought.  He ignored him and focused on Sanji and Zoro. When he concluded that they were out of sight, he rushed to his own locker and changed his shoes in haste and fled the school successfully. 

 It was a quarter after five and Law didn’t want to go home yet. So he wandered around downtown with no particular destination in mind. He was not hungry, so a little snack bar was out of the question. Furthermore, he finished all his homework during his break, thus he had all the free time in the world today. 

 Another minute has passed and he stopped in front of an arcade. Law was not someone who would get addicted to games easily and playing this stuff didn’t arouse his interests. He was about to take his first step away from the shop until he heard something fascinating.

 “He was definitely unbeatable when it comes into that pirate game,” said one middle-school student.

 “I can’t believe that he still holds the title of ‘Pirate King’ for a year now,” commented the other. 

 “I bet he’s a genius of some sort,” replied the other one.

 “Or he is just a game-addict,” uttered the other and all of them laugh as they made their way out of the arcade.

 “Genius, huh?” thought Law, smirking as he entered the game shop. “No one uses my title without my permission.”

 Since he was young, Law was well-known as a prodigy. He has excellent knowledge in every field of Science and Mathematics. He has learned a lot of foreign tongue in a month. And lastly, he was physically skilled in sports. So, in the past sixteen years of his life, he was never been beaten by anyone. 

 “High score for a year? I bet it’ll be an easy win for me,” remarked the prodigy. 

 The specific game was easy to track since there are a bundle of people gathered around it. He peeked through some and made his way in by squeezing himself in the crowd. As he reached the front, he was surprised that the said ‘game genius’ was the same guy he bump into earlier. 

 “Straw hat-ya? I-I mean, Monkey D. Luffy,” Law uttered and the guy faced him, while his fingers were still pressing keys on the game.

 “Ah! You! W-Wait, I’ll just finish him,” told the boy with the straw hat and he moved his joystick to the right in combination with three more keys, dealing the finishing blow to his poor opponent. 

 Law crooked an eyebrow, “He was already distracted, but he still managed to win effortlessly.”

 “Shi Shi Shi, I won that means I get to eat at your dad’s restaurant for free this week,” Luffy reminded the one who lost.

 “Fine, just don’t eat all the meat in our place or we’ll go bankrupt,” replied the guy and he left the area.

 “Trafalgar Law, right?” asked Luffy, grinning widely.

 It made Law’s heart skip a beat, but he shook the feeling, “Yeah.”

 “Want to play? Hmmm I’ll just call you Torao, it’s shorter,” told the straw hat boy.

 “Don’t just decide on your own!” bawled Law, sitting at the opposite machine. “Plus, I’ll definitely kick your ass in this game.”

 “Try it, I’ve never lost,” replied Luffy smugly, chuckling his signature laugh.

 The game was called the Warlords and Sea Emperors. There are a variety of characters which consisted of Seven Warlords and Four Emperors. Luffy already chose his favorite the Red King with a scarred face. Law, on the other hand, was still searching for the best one to deal with the Luffy’s choice. He finally decided on someone called Hawk Eye who also wielded a sword. 

 Their battle started and it seemed that they were on the same level. However, as time goes by, the game was utterly decided. No matter how many powerful strikes Law gave the other, Luffy manages to counterattack anything. Then, it ended. Law was defeated by Luffy.

 “You cheated! You certainly did!” yelled Law. He was not going to accept his defeat. He didn’t care if he looked like a sore loser.

 “Chill down, Torao. Your lost was not as bad as my previous opponents,” said Luffy, trying his best to convince that Law was a good rival.

 “I’m not going to accept this result. Let’s play again! Monkey D. Luffy, I challenge you one more time!” Law, losing his composed coolness, pointed at Luffy.

 Luffy gave out a resigned sigh and just nodded. 

 They played twenty more times and the outcome was still the same. Law clearly lost to Luffy.

 “One more ti-”

 “I’m hungry! I’m leaving!” roared Luffy, stomping his way out of the arcade.

 Law followed the straw hat boy. “Tomorrow?”

“You’re pushy, aren’t you?” stated Luffy as he turned to a corner. “Ah! It’s dinnertime! Would like some bread, I get free-”

 “I DON’T EAT BREAD!” rumbled Law, making the one freeze.

 “Geez, you don’t have to be so worked up,” told Luffy, pointing to another shop, “How about there? Their grilled meat is outstanding and I defeated the manager there last month, so I get to eat there free for a year.”

 “Do you like gambling?” inquired the prodigy.

 “Not really. They’re the ones who started the wager, so I just agreed. Free meals are hard to come by these days,” replied Luffy.

 “Is that so?”

* * *

For the next week, Law was always looking forward to the end of the class. He sprinted from his room to the Class 3-E to pick-up Luffy, so they can go to the arcade together. After twenty-five games, in which Law never won, they would go somewhere to have dinner. Sanji and Zoro was teasing him nonstop. They were saying that Law has a secret girlfriend and they wanted to know who it was.

 “It’s not a girl,” Law slipped and his two friends looked at each other, grinning like they already know the answer.

 Law just wished to disappear at that moment.

* * *

Law was somehow too early for today. It was Christmas Eve and people are swarming all over downtown for their last minute shopping. Law prepared a gift for Luffy too. He might find the straw hat boy adorable, but his cuteness was not an excuse to let his guard down whenever they were playing. 

 Since it was already their Christmas vacation, they scheduled a certain time of the day to visit the arcade. However, it was already past seven in the evening and Luffy was still nowhere to be seen. It made the prodigy a little sad, so he just went on and played the game himself.

 At eight, law lost all hope and decided to go home to celebrate Christmas with his family. 

* * *

On Christmas Day, Law was reluctant to go to the arcade since he was feeling down. He rolled on his bed to snatch his phone. There was no message from Luffy. He sighed and decided to take a nap instead. As he dove deeper on a bunch of pillows, his phone rang.

 “Hello.”

 “Torao? Where are you? Aren’t we playing today?”

The sound of Luffy’s voice raised Law’s spirits and he jumped immediately from his bed to change clothes.

 “Wait, I’ll just finish something and I’ll rush there.”

 “Okay! I also got vouchers for a buffet, so let’s have dinner there.”

 “Yeah. I’m on my way.”

 Ten minutes after, Law caught up his breath and looked up to the man who looked weirder without the straw hat. Instead, Luffy was wearing a red beanie that matched up his clothes.

 “You looked like tree, Torao,” commented Luffy, noticing the green and brown hues of Law’s clothing.

 “And you looked like a thin Santa Claus. Where’s your beard and reindeers?” retorted the other.

 Both of them laughed and Luffy apologized for ditching him yesterday. “My brothers were at home and I couldn’t get out. I even forgot to send you message about it. Sorry.”

 “It’s fine. We’re together now,” uttered Law, following Luffy inside the game shop.

 “You sounded cheesy, Torao,” Luffy laughed.

 ‘What?” replied Law, sitting on the side as always. “I don’t really mind as long as I’m with you,” he whispered, not intending to let Luffy hear it.

 “What was that again?” Luffy peered from above.

 “I said ‘Merry Christmas,’ Straw hat-ya,” lied Law, blushing at the thought that Luffy might have heard.

 “Merry Christmas, Torao!” greeted Luffy and he went back to sit to start their game.

 Law must have lost count on how many times he has lost to Luffy. The truth is, he doesn’t really care anymore. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!♡


End file.
